21 September 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-21 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello dearly beloved, look in for another John Peel's Music On BFBS." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Sten: 'Boys Are Wired Wrong (7")' (Mint) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: 'Slave Rebellion (Compilation CD-Dubhead Volume Three)' (Shiver) *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: 'Bluejean Bop (LP-Bluejean Bop)' (Capitol) *Billy Bragg: 'Goalhanger (CD-William Bloke)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Absolute: 'MS Absolute (12"-Three)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Interceptors: 'Blackpool Illuminations (split 7" with Beat Poets-Boa Presents The Superior Surf Sounds Of...)' (Boa) :(JP: 'This next one, a bit of a gem, and it's from a record which I've been sort of hoping, well not trying desperately hard to acquire, but you know, hoping that I would bump into, a copy of the LP or LPs in fact that David McCallum, the Man From UNCLE, Ilya Kuryakin, made at some stage of his career. There was a time, and you'll find this extraordinarily hard to believe, if you've ever seen a picture of your host here on BFBS, John Peel, that I used to look a bit like him, so much so that when I lived in Oklahoma City, I used to rather work at looking like him and was occasionally stopped in the street by young girls who'd say, "Are you that Ilya Kuryakin off the television?" Unfortunately, I never was: anyway, I'm very pleased to have got his LP, albeit a kind of compilation of the best of the two, perhaps three, I don't know how many vinyl LPs there were...it's great stuff.') *David McCallum: 'In The Garden - Under The Tree (CD-Open Channel D)' (Rev-Ola) :(JP: 'That is rather marvellous, isn't it, you have to admit...there'll be more tracks from this, no question about that. Next week I'll play you something called Communication, which I think could easily change your life, actually.') *Versus: 'Angels Rush In (CD-Secret Swingers)' (Caroline) :(JP: 'I played that record mainly because I think it's so wonderful having a singer called Fontaine Toups: I know that's very superficial, but superficial is what I am.') *Yekuana: 'Sarawak (12")' (Skinnymalinky) *Drags: 'That Girl Is Coming Around (7")' (One Louder) *''John trails the Camden Crawl'' *Broadcast: 'Accidentals (Compilation CD-The Camden Crawl II The Revenge)' (Love Train) *John Parish & PJ Harvey: 'Heela (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) :(JP: 'A considerable return to form, I think.') *Egoexpress: 'Planten & Bloomen (CD-Foxy)' (Ladomat 2000) *Dream Team: 'Raw Dogs Relik (12")' (Suburban Base) *''news - edited out'' *Bennet: 'Jordan Bennet (CD-Super Natural)' (Roadrunner) *Wedding Present: 'Real Thing (CD-Saturnalia)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Mikrotec: 'Creator (12")' (Fifth World) *Dweeb: 'No Hit Wonder (CDS)' (Damaged Goods) *Heavenly: 'Snail Trail (CD-Operation Heavenly)' (Wiiija) *Curley Money: 'Hurricane Baby (Compilation LP-Desperate Rock'n Roll Volume 18)' (Flame) *Disciples Meet Rootsman: 'Rebirth (Compilation CD-Dubhead Volume Three)' (Shiver) *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: 'The Witch Doctor Life (CD-Ice Cream For Crow)' (Virgin) *Low: 'Prisoner (2xLP-The Curtain Hits The Cast)' (Vernon Yard Recordings) *Prolapse: 'T.C.R. (Remix) (Compilation CD-The Camden Crawl II The Revenge)' (Love Train) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Chicken Dog (CD-Now I Got Worry)' (Mute) *David Shea: 'The Land Of Pure Illusions (12")' (Sub Rosa) *Culture: 'One Stone (CD-One Stone)' (RAS) :(JP: 'I do think Joseph Hill's voice is one of the most beautiful on Earth, I have to say that, and he sounds as though, I'm sure he does mean everything that he sings, and the little asides that he puts into the songs and stuff just make it. I can listen to Culture for ever, and I was saying to Denis that whenever they come to Britain and we try to get them in to record sessions for my domestic programmes, it always goes wrong. I mean, he has done a few for my colleague Andy Kershaw, who pointed out in the course of that song, obviously he couldn't be bothered to do all of the research, so the line about Nelson Mandela, he says "in prison for twenty-odd years," couldn't be bothered to find out exactly how many years it was. I sort of understand that really.') *Tullycraft: 'Sweet (CD-Old Traditions, New Standards)' (Harriet) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'b2 (12"-E.P.)' (Sonic Groove) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-09-21 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:21 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes